


What Balaga Knew

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Breakfast, Danatole, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Anatole looked at him and nodded before slowly kissing him. At that moment, Balagas troika turned the corner and he looked for his gentle men kissing softly in the moonlight. When the men heard the troika approach they quickly split apart and stood awkwardly in the snow.





	What Balaga Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but I hope you like it!

Anatole and Dolokhov were drunk, really drunk, and Fedya didn’t want Anatole to get sick in the Russian winter.”No Anatole, we’re not walking home, we already told Balaga to get us at midnight, remember?” Dolokhov pleaded, his voice surprisingly steady for a man that had just drank an unhealthy amount of alcohol.

“Fedya, please,” Anatole whined, gripping the front of Dolokhovs jacket, clearly not as sober as Fedya, “I just wanna be back, don’t you wanna get into bed?” Anatole buried himself in Fedyas coat, pressing himself closer to the mans chest, “I’m so tired,” Anatole's voice slurred from exhaustion and alcohol.

“Me too kitten, but you can’t walk two miles in this weather,” he said soothingly pressing a kiss onto Anatoles hair, “you can sleep in the troika and I’ll carry you in. Okay dear?” Anatole looked at him and nodded before slowly kissing him. At that moment, Balagas troika turned the corner and he looked for his gentle men kissing softly in the moonlight. When the men heard the troika approach they quickly split apart and stood awkwardly in the snow. Balaga pulled up to them with a massive smirk on his face.

“Get in boys,” Balaga said to the nervous men, Anatole still very tipsy and Dolokhov wondering what exactly Balaga was going to do about the situation. The climbed into the troika and sat, no one saying anything until Anatole, who was still slurring his words, tried to talk to Balaga.

“So, Balaga,” He started, “whatcha gonna do later,” Anatole said, trying to be charming and inconspicuous, and failing on both fronts, “also, on a completely unrelated note; how do you feel about the rampant homosexuality in the great city of Moscow,”. Fedyas face grew entirely scarlet as he watched Anatole's drunken attempt to hide his blunt inquiry about what Balaga was going to do now that he saw them. Dolokhov hid his face in his hands when Balaga raised a humorous eyebrow at him. 

“I am so sorry about him,” Fedyas muffled voice came from behind his hands, “you’re not gonna turn us in, are you? You know it's banned in the military,” Fedya said, not quite scared, but nervous, “I don't wanna be kicked out,”. The Troika jolted forward as Balaga spurred the horses on. Both Dolokhov and anatole weren't prepared and almost fell of the seats. 

Balaga laughed and shouted back to them, “Of course I won't,” Dolokhov relaxed, his shoulders untensing, and Anatole leaned over to lay on Dolokhovs lap now that he didn't have to worry about both of them being sent to Siberia, “I wouldn't have anything to do if my fine gentlemen didn't need rides,” Balaga said with mock horror, “it would be so boring,” he joked. Anatole mumbled something, probably his thanks. He was still laying on Fedyas lap and edging in and out of consciousness, secure in the fact that he would wake up in his bed next to his lover and not as a prisoner on a troika to Siberia.

“Thank you, Balaga, that is very kind,” Dolokhov said, running his hand through Anatoles blonde hair. Balaga nodded in response before whipping his horses, trying to speed up the rest of the seven minute ride. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Anatole cuddling Fedya in his sleep and Dolokhov trying very hard to keep a blush off of his face. When they arrived at the Kuragin manor Dolokhov gathered Anatole in his arms and kicked open the doors of the troika, “Thanks again Balaga, goodbye,” Dolokhov said as he walked in the snow covered path up to the door. He heard the troika drive away as he got to the door, he prayed that Hélène was still awake while he knocked.

The door opened and Helene opened the door looking very annoyed, “Come in,” she said, moving out of the doorway. Dolokhov walked into the house, nodding at Helene before carrying Anatole up the staircase to their room. He gently set Anatole down on their shared bed and then shook out his tired arms. He collapsed on the bed and draped the blanket over himself and Anatole. As he shut his eyes and began drifting off he drew Anatole close to his chest and felt Anatole press himself into Fedyas chest, that was the position that they both fell asleep in.

The next morning Dolokhov woke up with to sunlight shining softly on his face, his legs tangled with Anatoles, and his soft blond hair tickling his face. He smiled sweetly at his lover. He untangled himself from Anatole and got up to make breakfast for them. Anatole sat up and looked at Dolokhov with his eyes squinted against the sun light, “Fedya, where are you going,” then his eyes widened in realization, “what the hell happened with Balaga?” his voice carried apprehension edging into fear.

Dolokhov cast a bemused look at Anatole while pulling his socks on, “I’m just going to make breakfast dear,” Anatole laughed and rolled his eyes before throwing a pillow at Fedya. Dolokhov chuckled and caught the pillow to throw it back to Anatole, “Don't worry kitten, he said that he wouldn't turn either of us in,” Anatole let out a sigh and got out of bed and went to hug Fedya. Dolokhov smirked and picked Anatole up in a sudden bridal carry, Anatole squeaked in surprise and tightened his hold around Fedyas neck as he was suddenly lifted of of the ground. The couple walked downstairs towards the kitchen and Helene walked to them holding three cups of coffee and handed one to each of them after Fedya set Anatole down. She rolled her eyes and scoffed while she walked away. They went into the kitchen and Fedya began to make breakfast when Anatole offered.

“Fedya, you should let me make breakfast,” Anatole said smiling up at Dolokhov, “I'll do a good job,” Fedya laughed and grinned at Anatole.

“You can help if you want kitten,” Anatole pouted but started helping anyway, they hummed a love song as they made breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! I thrive on comments so tell me what you thought!


End file.
